


Don't Peek

by Eastofthemoon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids go on a camping trip and Hiccup brings a telescope. Snotlout finds it's useful for spying on the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Peek

Fishlegs looked through the telescope in awe. "Wow, the stars look so close." He stretched out his hands in a weak effort to catch them. "It's as if I can almost touch them."

Tuffnut seized the telescope and looked through it himself. "Huh? All I can see are flaming balls of gas."

He handed the telescope back to Hiccup, who was going through his book of notes. "Whatever you want to call them, you got to admit it's neat to look at them-"

"Hey!" Snotlout dropped the wood he had collected. "How about you idiots help me with the campfire instead of staring at the bright shiny objects."

Tuffnut took a brief look at the pile of wood. "Nah, it looks like you got it under control."

Snotlout growled. "We're supposed to be camping!" He was annoyed. The kids didn't spend a week convincing their parents to let them take their dragons so they could go camping by themselves just so they could look at stars they could see perfectly well see from their own windows. "I don't see what the big deal of a telescope is."

"It just doesn't let you see stars closer," Hiccup explained. "It can make anything look closer."

Snotlout raised an eyebrow as he took a second look at the telescope. "Anything?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Sure, birds, animals, people-"

"RRREEEALLY!"

The smile Snotlout was giving made Hiccup wish to retract his statement.

"I know just what to use it for then." Snotlout tucked the telescope under his arm and ran to his dragon. He tapped his dragon on the head and he woke with a yawn. "Hey buddy, give me a lift up the tree?"

His dragon snorted, but complied as he let his rider sit on his head. Then, the dragon anchored his claws into the tree and lifted his head upward. At the tallest branch, Snotlout stepped off and took a seat.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs asked. "There's nothing over there."

"Except the girls who said they were taking a bath in the river."

Hiccup paled, understanding the uncomfortable knot he felt in the pit of his stomach. "Are you nuts? The girls will kill you if they see you!"

Snotlout rolled his eyes. He didn't get why Hiccup got so jumpy. Snotlout was far more an expert in scouting than he was. "Relax, they're not going to see me." He looked through the telescope. "Rats, they haven't taken their clothes off yet."

"Cool!" Tuffnut called up the tree. "Dude, I want a turn after you."

Hiccup coughed. "You realize you would be seeing your own sister naked too right?"

The smile vanished from Tuffnut's face. He glared at Hiccup. "You had to ruin it for me didn't you?"

"Hiccup's right!" Fishlegs called out. "Stop this! They're going to see you-"

"Finally!" Snotlout called out. "Astrid is starting to take off her armour. Ruffnut is taking off her boots, wait, they're stopping. Weird, Astrid is yelling something. Now, she's talking to her dragon and-"

A huge fireball filled the lens. With a loud cry Snotlout jumped from the tree branches and was caught by his dragon's head. He turned around and watched as the tree was engulfed in flames.

If he hadn't been so captivated by the fire, he would have heard the flapping of Astrid's dragon's wings as it landed. Dread piled up in his throat like bile. Astrid and Ruffnut jumped off the dragon and gave a murderous glare directly at Snotlout.

Ruffnut continuously pounded her fist into her palm. "What, were you doing?" she asked.

"Um.." Snotlout rattled his brain. "Star gazing?"

"Funny," Astrid replied getting her axe ready. The light from the moon made it look sharper than normal. "I thought stars were up in the sky, not on the ground where we were taking a bath."

"Peaking Toms deserve a pounding," Ruffnut replied in a deadly tone.

Snotlout raised his hands. "Hey! It wasn't just me, the other boys were doing it too! This telescope thing belongs to Hiccup!"

"Oh really?" asked Astrid as she looked around the area. "Where are the other boys then?"

Snotlout turned around and his fear increased. The other boys and dragons were gone. He had been abandoned to the girls' mercy. "Uh oh."

At the exact same moment, Hiccup patted Toothless's neck. "Good job boy, we're out of danger now."

"Isn't it kind of wrong to desert Snotlout like that?" Fishlegs asked as his dragon let out his tongue to feel the breeze.

"When it comes to girls dude," Tuffnut replied solemnly. "It's every man for himself."

"Especially when they're angry," Hiccup added. There were suddenly echoes of Snotlout's screams. The three boys shuddered, grateful they had made it out alive.


End file.
